


Twist the Tale Into Fire Wood

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brianna loses her faith in Isobel as she loses her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist the Tale Into Fire Wood

As soon as Brianna saw the flames, she was afraid. She'd been afraid before, in the cart on the way to the pyre, but she had hoped Isobel had a way of escape--Isobel _always_ did. It was one of the many things she adored the woman.

In her heart, despite her fear, she _still_ believed the one she loved would save her, and kept her eyes fixed on her as she was confronted by the magistrate. As their book came into sight, the hope rose in her chest, convinced that this would be when Isobel would seize her moment.

Instead, she saw her spit. Just spit into the book. It was a spell, but it didn't seem to free them, neither her, Madelyn or even Isobel herself. Isobel, however, seemed to find it to be the most amusing thing she'd ever done.

All Brianna could do was beg for mercy, even as she felt the heat of the fire.

"You think this ends with a lick of flame?" she heard Isobel yell over the din of the crowd, and she strained to listen. "I sleep but a while. And when the time is appointed, my heir will awaken me. And I will have _vengeance_!"

Brianna didn't understand--but then, all she could focus on was the pain of the fire at her feet.


End file.
